


Penguin

by Dilicious



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F, Snowbunny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 18:56:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dilicious/pseuds/Dilicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fionna and Cake sneak into the Ice Queen's castle one night, stealing back an item that doesn't belong to her. What happens when the monarch figures it out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Penguin

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been sitting on this fic for a while. And, finally, I decided to post it.

“You think she’ll wake up while we’re in there?” Fionna whispered to Cake as they stood outside the Ice Queen’s chambers. Looking up at her partner, Cake tried to dismiss Fionna’s concerns. 

“Nah, hun. Simone always was a deep sleeper.” Cake turned the doorknob and proceeded to walk inside, followed closely by Fionna. Tip-toeing into the room, they both made their way up to the slumbering monarch, who was currently snuggling a stuffed penguin. Cake bit her lip, managing to catch the ‘aww’ that threatened to escape her. Fionna glared at the cat.

“Stay focused!” Cake nodded, then began to stretch her arms towards the stuffed penguin. Once she had a grip on it, she tugged at it, trying to do it softly as she could, as to not wake the Ice Queen. What they didn’t expect, however, was the Ice Queen to roll over, taking Cake’s hands with her. The furry paws gripped tightly to the doll, while her arms were draped along the older woman’s waist. 

“Augh! You try, Fionna!” Cake urged Fionna, who pointed at herself dumbly with a look of disbelief.

“Me?!” At Cake’s urgent nodding, Fionna shook her head “No way, dude! This was supposed to be all you. I’m only the lookout!”

“C’mon girl, help me out here!” Fionna was then victim to Cake’s famous ‘kitty cat eyes’, her version of puppy dog eyes. The large, wobbly eyes chipped away at Fionna resolve until finally…

“Alright, alright! Just, stop looking at me like that!” She gave in, walking towards the edge of the bed the Ice Queen was closer to. Kneeling down until she and the Ice Queen were at eye level, Fionna reached out for the penguin. When she went to touch it, her hands rubbed against the Ice Queen’s.

‘They’re so smooth’ she thought with a blush as she grabbed a hold of the stuffed penguin. With a quick tug, she pulled the penguin out of the Ice Queen’s arms. Not sparing any time to celebrate, she moved away from the Ice Queen and towards the windowsill. Cake soon joined Fionna near the window. Her hands gripped the windowsill as she lowered herself down to the ground. Fionna, ready to climb down Cake’s arms, did not expect the cold hand grabbing her forearm, pulling her away from the window. In a panicked last ditch effort, she threw the penguin out the window, where it landed on Cake’s head. The magic cat, realizing there was something off, tried to hurry her way back up to the window, before it was frozen shut, Cake’s hands frozen with it.  She now hung uselessly there, unable to move any further to help out her best friend.

Inside the room, Fionna was spun around roughly to face the person who had grabbed her.

“Ice Queen!” She snarled, the other woman’s grips on her forearms tightening at the sound of her title.

The Ice Queen smirked. “Oh, hello, Fionna! Fancy seeing you here!” She was dressed in a baby doll with a garter-belt and stockings. Of course the Ice Queen would be dressed so scantily in such a cold place. “May I ask you why you are in my room in the middle of the night, stealing my Gertrude plush?” She asked, looking down at Fionna with lidded eyes, eyebrows furrowed.

“That plush doesn’t belong to you, Ice Queen!” Fionna growled, struggling to escape the Ice Queen’s iron grip. 

The Ice Queen scoffed. “Finders keepers and all that, Fionna!” was her retort.

“That doesn’t make it right, you stupid frozen butt!” Fionna once again struggled mightily, but to no avail; The Ice Queen wasn’t letting go.

“Oh, come now. I found it, gave it a nice, loving home and even named the thing! Why shouldn’t it belong to me?”

Fionna fidgeted in the woman’s grip. “Well…uh…there’s someone who misses her, that’s why!” She said nervously, losing her previous resolve.

If the Ice Queen noticed Fionna’s nervousness, she didn’t show it. “And who might it belong to then? You?” she snorted, laughter escaping her as she imagined Fionna of all people having a plushie. Seeing Fionna avoid her gaze with a light blush, the laughter stopped.

“Wait…it’s yours?”

“…Yes…” Fionna mumbled, looking at her feet. The Ice Queen let her go, walking to her bed. Once there, she sat down, crossing her legs and placing her intertwined hands on her knee. There was a smirk on the Ice Queen’s face and Fionna knew it. She wouldn’t look though.

“So, Gertrude is yours, hmm? That’s…interesting…” The Ice Queen purred, cocking her head to the side.

“Her name’s not Gertrude!” Fionna snapped, causing the Ice Queen’s eyes to widen.

“Oh? Then what  is her name?” She quickly recovered, the smirk back on her face. She leaned forward, eager to her what Fionna has to say.

“Her name is….” Fionna hesitated.

The Ice Queen knew she was about to get it out of her. All she needed was one more push.“Yes..?” she urged.

“…Simone.” She finally said, her face red as a tomato. She looked down once again, rubbing her arm to comfort herself. The Ice Queen said nothing. If Fionna had been looking up, she would have seen how her eyes were wide, the monarch’s cheeks a dark blue.

“You…named her after me?” She asked in disbelief. Fionna nodded, still not looking up. “Why?” She asked, genuinely curious.

“She reminded me of you…” Fionna mumbled, finally looking back up. Without a word, the Ice Queen stood up and sauntered up to Fionna. When she was close, she bent over, giving Fionna a nice view of her cleavage. Fionna would’ve stared had the Ice Queen not been in her face. Instead, she was completely focused on the older woman’s eyes. They reminded her of the snow outside, pure; yet, the person they belonged to wasn’t. The Ice Queen smiled, cupping one of Fionna’s cheeks. The monarch leaned in and kissed the young woman, her lips cold on Fionna’s warm skin. 

“Maybe we can share her…” The Ice Queen purred into Fionna’s ear, her hand gliding across Fionna’s face, nails tracing her jawline. Heat began to pool in Fionna’s stomach; it took all her willpower to not tackle the woman in front of her and…

‘And what?!’ She thought, ‘What would I do? I…She’s the enemy!’ Fionna’s internal struggle must have been obvious, because the Ice Queen slipped her other hand under the sweater Fionna was wearing. She enjoyed the hiss that escaped Fionna, her cold hands cooling Fionna’s warm skin. It was suddenly very obvious what the woman wanted.

“Come, my bed’s big enough for us both. Think about it….we both want her…” Her soothing voice only fueled the younger woman’s dispute with herself. The Ice Queen knew she was close. Her resistance was waning. Fionna needed one more push in the right direction and she would be hers! 

The cold hand found its way to Fionna’s waist. The Ice Queen wrapped her arm around her and pulled the smaller woman flush against her body, curves pressing together. Fionna let out a small gasp, the air forming vapor as it escaped her. 

“The room’s becoming colder, Fionna…”  The Ice Queen slid her hand behind Fionna’s head, slowly tugging at her signature bunny eared hat.  “Help me warm it up…” With one jerk of her wrist, it feel to the floor. Without it, Fionna’s buzz cut was revealed to the monarch. 

‘Tch, no hair to pull on. That’s no fun.’ She thought with a frown. Other than Fionna’s lone bang that stuck out of her hat, her hair was cropped close to her scalp. Despite her disappointment, she did find pleasure in rubbing Fionna’s head. “Ah, so fuzzy!” She squealed, resisting the urge to rub her face against the top of Fionna’s head.

Fionna, however, was once again stuck in a battle with her mind. ‘On one hand, she’s really ho…pretty and junk…on the other hand, she did steal your penguin.  
But…she seems to be willing to make up for it…

How?! By taking advantage of you? Remember, Simone was stolen by this woman! And now she’s using her to get in your pants!

You’re right…I know what I gotta do…’ Fionna was brought back to reality by her nemesis’ continued squeals. The feeling of those cold hands rubbing her head was an oddly comforting one. So much so, that she began to purr, to the surprise of them both. 

“Oh, well isn’t this a welcome treat?” the Ice Queen then leaned in further, her breath hitting Fionna’s now revealed ear. “I can have you make other sounds too…” Remembering her decision, Fionna answered with a smirk 

“Try it.” The Ice Queen’s eyes shined with glee; this would be fun.

The Ice Queen slid her hands down onto Fionna’s thighs. Grasping them, she lifted Fionna up by her thighs, while the young woman wrapped her legs around the slim, blue waist; her arms draping themselves around the older woman’s neck. The Ice Queen smirked, but Fionna didn’t notice: she was too busy staring into the monarch’s white eyes once again. While the Ice Queen’s motives were usually hard for Fionna to read, now, her eyes said it all. She wanted Fionna, now.

The Ice Queen walked to her bed, placing Fionna and herself on the soft bed. The mattress sunk under the weight of the two women, squeaking a bit.  

“Ah, someone’s put on a little weight, I see…” the Ice Queen jeered. In response, Fionna pinched the back of the Ice Queen’s neck. She growled, snapping her teeth in Fionna’s face, who snickered in response. 

“I’m the same weight I’ve always been, for your information!” She responded matter-of-factly.  The Ice Queen kissed that snarky mouth of hers, then began making her way down Fionna’s jawline. 

“I was only teasing…” she whispered as she found Fionna’s earlobe, nibbling on it lightly.  Fionna gasped.

“Ah, g-geez!” Fionna buried her face in the Ice Queen’s neck, hoping to hide herself from the woman’s mouth. It was cold there, but she was cold everywhere.

The Ice Queen slid a hand under Fionna’s shirt, once again feeling up the slightly chubby stomach, up her rib cage and under the young woman’s bra. There, she felt Fionna’s ample breast, a hardened bud brushing against her palm. With her other hand, she slid her hand up against Fionna’s inner thigh, tickling the young woman. Enjoying the feel of the supple flesh under her, she slid a little higher, under the skirt until she reached her goal; the panties. She then dragged her middle finger along the cloth. The panties were already damp and the Ice Queen smirked; she was doing her job. The monarch pressed down a little harder, causing Fionna to gasp at the feeling. It was relatively new to the young woman; Fionna didn’t do much touching ‘down there’. She was too busy adventuring to take care of herself, so to feel such experienced hands taking care of her was a treat.

Fionna cupped the Ice Queen’s face, kissing her roughly. As they kissed, the young woman began inching her way out of her sweater, quickly stopping the kiss to get it over her head. As soon as the sweater was off, she felt the chill of the room hit her at once. She shuddered, to the Ice Queen’s delight. 

“Oh, did I do that? I’m sorry, I have that effect on people.”

“Get over yourself!” Fionna barked, “The room’s just too dang cold!” Grumbling, Fionna reached behind her back to unhook her bra. Her arms were uncomfortable at the angle, so instead she leaned up, pressing her body into the Ice Queen’s. The Ice Queen blushed at this unexpected contact, not being able to fight down the genuine smile on her face. She then wrapped her arms around Fionna, nuzzling into her neck. 

Fionna stopped, eyes wide. “What…?” 

“Shh. I…Let me have this, alright?” The Ice Queen said softly. Fionna obliged, choosing to hug the monarch back. She didn’t know what was going on; a few minutes ago, sex seemed like the obvious outcome, but now…well, Fionna was fine with this.

They stayed like that, Fionna in between the Ice Queen’s legs, the women hugging each other. Neither wanted to move from their positions. That is, until the cracking of ice was heard. Fionna chose to ignore it. She didn’t know if the other woman heard it or not. If she did, she made no sign that she had. The next thing, however, the Ice Queen did notice.  
The ice blocking the windows and holding Cake’s arms hostage was shattered by a hulking mass being thrown into it. Both women jumped, their embrace broken by their bewilderment. 

“Finally!” came from the side of the bed closest to the window. Without warning, tendril like arms slid out and wrapped themselves around Fionna, pulling her away from the Ice Queen.  She crashed into a large, furry mass.

“Cake?” Fionna exclaimed, but she didn’t get an answer, for they were soon thrown out the window. Fionna screamed as she plummeted to the ground, certain her adventurer’s  luck was at an end, until the same warm, furry mass from before broke her fall. The arms finally unwrapped themselves from her, allowing Fionna to scramble and redo her bra.  She finally got a good look at her rescuer. “Cake!”

“Girl, are you - what are you doing standing half naked in the snow?” Cake questioned, staring at the young woman in front of her who currently had no protection from the cold.

 “Ah, whatever, I’ll worry about it later. C’mon, we gotta get you out of here. I got the penguin, so we don’t have to worry about that!”

Fionna nodded and jumped on the cat, who, after handing the stuffed doll to Fionna, enlarged herself in order to quickly escape the Ice Kingdom. Fionna gave one last look at the room she had been rescued from, and for a moment, she could have sworn she saw someone watching her. 

‘Simone…’

The Ice Queen watched as Fionna and Cake ran from her kingdom, but made no attempt to stop them. Instead,  she walked back to her bed, exhaustion suddenly hitting her like a truck. She laid down on her bed, staring at the ceiling; her body still, but her mind still very much active.

What would have happened had she not hugged Fionna? It was obvious to the Ice Queen what, but would it have been…regrettable? Beautiful? The monarch didn’t know. Instead, she simply turned her body away from the window, wrapped herself in cocoon of blankets and willed herself to sleep.

‘Maybe next time.’

Fionna buried herself in Cake’s fur, trying to find some protection from the cold. She snuggled her penguin, named after the woman she just hugged but it didn’t feel the same. The cold arms she had been in were actually comforting; they felt right. 

“Hey, Cake?” She called out to her feline partner.

“Yeah, what’s up?”

“Thanks for the save back there.” 

“Anytime, girl. You know I’m always there for you.” Even if it wasn’t exactly what she wanted, Cake did have her back.

Fionna nuzzled her friend, closing her eyes. Most of her wanted to just go home and put an end to this night, but some of her, a small, almost insignificant part of her, wished she was back there, in that castle. In those cold arms, her body explored by those oh so experienced hands. Kissing those lips…

‘Oh glob, what is wrong with me? Falling for the Ice Queen? Ugh…’

“Fionna?” Cake’s voice brought her out of her thoughts

“Mhm?”

“Let’s go home.” Purging herself of Ice Queen related thoughts, she took some of Cake’s fur, wrapping it around her for warmth. The exhaustion of earlier was finally getting to her…

“Yeah,” was Fionna’s last word to Cake before she succumbed to sleep.


End file.
